


eternity

by Missy



Category: Calamity Jane (1953)
Genre: Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/F, Ghosts, Kisses, Post-Canon, Romance, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Two women kiss under the dogwood tree.
Relationships: Katie Brown/Calamity Jane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marginalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/gifts).



There are two women kissing beneath the big dogwood tree. One is all frills and lace and sweetness, the other is leather and rawhide. 

One pair of rough hands cup the hips of the lace-clad brunette, and the brunette holds the hat of the blonde, buckskin-wearing one. 

The kiss breaks when the north wind blows – before they’re ready, but there is time, time now, so much time, and the yard will always be theirs, really. 

And so they laugh, and fade into the woodland behind them, their fingertips brushing the initials carved into the tree trunk behind them.

_CJ + KB_


End file.
